Digi Gaurdians
by keeno.pinnock
Summary: Read about Cody and his new partner digimon Strabimon and there journey through the world and how they face and overcome many enemies to make them-self crowned the Digi Guardians.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

welcome to my story the Digi-Gaurdian hope you enjoy it.

I DO NO OWN DIGIMON OR NONE OF ITS CHARACTER I ONLY OWN CODY MY CHARACTER.

What do you do when a digimon is chasing you, run like crazy.

I turned in a alleyway panting for air hoping the digimon didn't see it, as soon as I looked it was right there its icy blue eyes staring straight at mine probably staring at my soul. I tryed to back up but tripped on a broken bottle cutting my hand on a broken peice, I looked up to see the digimon who I was running from hand stretched out holding my house key then it hit my brain, while I was walking I dropped the key my mom gave me for the new house and he picked it up and tryed to deliver it to me. I tooked the key softly and nodded at the digimon in front of me, but he turned around and got a plastic bag from his back and pulled out a small medical kit, it then took my hand and started to dab it in alcohol which didn't burn that much, so I decided to speak up.

"T-t-thank you for helping me" I said trying to form a smile on my face which came out crooked. It looked up "its okay, do you feel better?" it asked me after it finishing tieing a peice of cloth on the cut, I nodded "what's your name?" I asked standing up with the key in my other hand, it got up leaving marks on the ground from the claws on its foot "my name is Strabimon, yours?" it said holding out his hand which had a black glove with claws on it, I shook his hand trying to avoid the claws "Cody, but wait don't you turn into lobomon warrior of light?" I said hoping I didn't offend it, it nodded "yes but I am a partner variant, you see I'm not the real one instead I'm a copy of the original for people who want one as their partner" it said putting up its kit and getting ready to leave, I nodded "that explains, I can't wait to get my partner digimon" I said looking up at the sky daydreaming about what it will be like, I looked down to see Strabimon nod "me to, I always wanted a tamer but no one wants a light digimon nowadays its all about dragon digimon like guilmon and dorumon" it said looking depressed, I looked down and then looked at him "I always wanted a light digimon" I said smiling trying to cheer him up and to tell the truth I really did want one, he looked at me and nodded "well good bye Cody maybe we'll meet again" he said before jumping away.

After Strabimon left I made sure I had my key and walked home or my new home becuase my parents moved here for there job opportunities. When I was walking a bunch of buildings appeared but there was one that stood out, a gigantic white building with a golden colored roof and a blue front Door surrounded by trees and had a big backyard which was seeable very seeable. I walked up to their door and opened it with my key, first thing that caught my eye was a bunch of vases with flowers in them lined up on a table that had a chandelier that looked like it had diamonds on it which it probaly was, that had plates and utensils on them, my mom appeared with her pink hair which she dyed that color for no reason, she smiled at me "Cody go take a shower and get ready our family is coming for dinner" she said walking into a white room which was the kitchen I guessed due to all the plates and the one sink I see. I went into my blank room well it wasn't that blank there was a nicely folded bed on the left side which had a plain sheet on it on the right was a flat screen TV with a few boxes labeled next to it, in the middle of the room was a window that was shining light from outside. I walked over to the boxes labeled "clothes" I opened a pulled out a fresh pair of underwear and a t-shirt and grabbed a fancy looking outfit from the almost empty closet and a towel with a rag on it, then I walked into the bathroom the only part of the house that is not all fancy and specially painted, I looked in the mirror my bluish whitish hair flowing in the direction of the wind with my blue eyes sparkling, I sighed and got in the bath tub to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2 The Academy

When I finished taking a shower I got out and dryed off putting on my clothes, when I walked out all I saw was my family and there was alot of them and I mean alot, I nodded and smiled to everybody which they replied with a comment like "long time no see Cody, you grown tall" or a gigantic hug that ends up crushing me or them rubbing a hand through my hair which I hated so I walked outside to see none other than Strabimon who looked suprise just as me, I walked up to him.

"Two times in one day" he said scratching his head laughing, I started to laugh "hey Strabimon can I ask you something?" I said looking down causing him to look confuse "sure" he nodded, I sighed "do you wanna be my partner digimon" I said getting ready for the anwser to my suprise he said "wow I was going to ask you if I can be your partner digimon" he said scratching his head, I looked up probably hurting my neck "so is that a yes?" I said excited he turend towards me "I guess so but why me out of all the other digimon out there?" he said I turned towards him hearing what he said "becuase your cool, you turn into a cool digimon, you seem funny and even though we just met today, you helped me when I'm sure no one else will, he looked at me and nodded as soon as he did a bright light appeared in my hands, as soon as it did I saw a snow white digivice with black scratch marks put randomly around it, as I looked at it closely a figure appeared and to my surprise it was Strabimon, all of sudden the screen grew brighter and a voice appeared "hey" I looked at it and I knew Strabimon is able to talk to me through the digivice which was awesome but I looked at the time and remembered my told me the dinner start at 4:20 and it was 4:39, finding that out I started to run back inside to see everybody waiting for me getting a evil eye from my dad which terrified me, I said sorry and sat next to my cousin.

After saying grace we all ate and told stories and then my uncle asked me to say what happen to me today causing me to be late, but I suck at lieing so I told "well I becamed a tamer" I said looking down not wanting to see anybody face, and then my mom voice was heard by my brain "you becamed a tamer, that's good, I guess your going to the Digi-Academy " I stared at her with hopeful eyes I always wanted to go their but then I thought to myself 'what about dad' I turned to see him smiling and but they seemed to be the only ones happy about it because of this I sat down staring at the ground listening to everybody story.

*A week later (sorry)

My mom and dad helped me pack for the Digi-Academy, why because you have to stay at the academy over night. When we finished my mom and dad started making a bunch of calls, when they finished we droved to the academy with no sound of anything until my digivice shined in my pocket also I named Strabimon Yang but besides that the silence was broken by Yang voice "are we there yet?" he said causing both of my parents to turn towards me, I nodded the car was is front a big building that was connected to different building all having different colors, we all got out the car and walked in the main building excitement stinging through me forming a big smile on my face.

After dealing with all the papers and materials and unpacking in my room not forgetting the goodbyes which was probably the hardest part I was alone, until Yang jumped out of the digivice and started looking around "this is a nice place for a school" he said testing everything out, I turned and nodded. Me and Yang over the past week have became best friends we have been training, having fun, studying, even pranking other people. I was going to ask him something until the door swung open revealing a tall probably same height boy with red hair with streaks of yellow who had a virus agumon behind him, his eyesight fell on me and we just stood there having a stare down "Nathan?" I said still staring at him "Cody?" he said also staring at me, sadly our digimon didn't know what was happening so they decided to copy us even our names.

author note: well this is a story I made when I got bored, maybe it might become popular who knows but enjoy.


End file.
